A mixture of fuel and air are ignited in a combustion chamber of an engine. The amount of fuel that combusts is limited by the amount of air. Naturally aspirated engines, those engines that rely on atmospheric pressure to allow air into the engine, may be limited in the amount of air that enters the combustion chamber. Various techniques are available for increasing the amount of air that enters the combustion chamber and the resulting amount of fuel that flows into the combustion chamber of the engine and combusts, which increases the output of the engine.
A turbocharger forces more air into the combustion chamber of an engine, which increases the amount of fuel in the combustion chamber. Turbochargers suffer from a variety of limitations. Turbochargers are driven by a turbine that is rotated by the exhaust of the engine. Therefore, the speed of the turbocharger and the output of the turbocharger is limited by the operation of the engine. In addition, the turbocharger lags the engine because of the delay in time between an increase in the throttle of the engine and the increase in exhaust air from the engine.